logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Global Television Company
Independent Television Network 1970-1971 ITN_(now_GTC)_1970_ID.png|Network ID (1970) ITN_(now_GTC)_1970_ID_2.png|Network ID (1970, 2) ITN_(now_GTC)_1970_ID_remake.png|Network ID (1970, 2015 recreation) Global Television Company 1971-1979 GTC_1971_ID.png|Network ID (1971) GTC_1972_ID.png|Network ID (1972) 1979-1985 GTC 1979 ID.png|Network ID (1979). GTC 1982 ID.png|Network ID (1982). GTC 1982 ID (Evening).png|Network ID (evening, 1982). GTC 1979 startup.png|Startup slide (1979) GTC 1982 startup.png|Startup slide (1982). GTC 1979 remake.png|Network ID (1979, 2014 recreation) GTC 1982 ID remake.png|Network ID (1982, 2014 recreation). GTC 1982 startup remake.png|Startup slide (1982, 2014 recreation). GTC_1981_clock_(Unidepot).png|Network Clock (Unidepot, 1981) 1985-1993 GTC 1985 ID.png|Network ID (1985). GTC 1986 ID (15th Anniversary).png|Network ID (15th anniversary, 1986). GTC 1988 ID.png|Network ID (1988). GTC 1991 anniversary ID.png|Network ID (20th anniversary, 1991). GTC 1988 commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (1988). GTC Clock 1986 (Einmar).png|Network clock (Einmar, 1986). GTC Clock 1990 (Coca-Cola).png|Network clock (Coca-Cola, 1990). GTC 1985 startup.png|Startup slide (1985). GTC 1988 startup.png|Startup slide (1988). GTC 1985 ID remake.png|Network ID (1985, 2014 recreation). GTC 1986 ID (15th Anniversary) remake.png|Network ID (15th anniversary, 1986, 2014 recreation). GTC 1988 ID remake.png|Network ID (1988, 2014 recreation). GTC 1991 anniversary remake.png|Network ID (20t anniversary, 1991, 2014 recreation). GTC 1985 remake.png|Startup slide (1985, 2014 recreation). GTC 1988 startup remake.png|Startup slide (1988, 2014 recreation). 1993-1997 GTC Ident 1993.png|Network ID (1993). GTC 1993 commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (1993). GTC 1994 clock (Einmar).png|Network clock (Einmar, 1994). GTC 1995 clock (The Food Shack).png|Network clock (The Food Shack, 1995). GTC 1996 clock (Delta GSA).png|Network clock (Delta, 1996). GTC 1993 startup.png|Startup slide (1993). GTC Ident 1993 remake.png|Network ID (1993, 2014 recreation). GTC 1993 commercial break remake.png|Commercial break ID (1993, 2014 recreation). GTC 1993 startup remake.png|Startup slide (1993, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1997-2002 In 1997, the network's name was changed into Globalvision. Globalvision 1997 ID (generic).png|Network ID (1997). Globalvision 1997 ID (Sunrise).png|Network ID (Sunrise, 1997). Globalvision 1997 ID (Night).png|Network ID (Night, 1997). Globalvision 1998 ID (Cardinalian Exchange Bank).png|Network ID (Cardinalian Exchange Bank, 1998). Globalvision 2002 ID (pre-name change).png|Network ID (2002). Globalvision 1997 commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (1997). Globalvision 1998 break (Cardinalian Exchange Bank).png|Commercial break bumper (Cardinalian Exchange Bank, 1998). Globalvision 1999 commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (1999). GTC 1998 clock (CXB).png|Network clock (Cardinalian Exchange Bank, 1998). GTC 2000 clock (Ficher).png|Network clock (Ficher, 2000). Globalvision 1997 startup.png|Startup slide (1997). Globalvision 1999 startup.png|Startup slide (1999). Globalvision 1999 startup (2002 transition).png|Startup slide (2002). Globalvision 1997 ID remake.png|Network ID (1997, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1997 remake (Sunrise).png|Network ID (Sunrise, 1997, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1997 remake (Night).png|Network ID (Night, 1997, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1997 commercial break remake.png|Commercial break ID (1997, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1999 break remake.png|Commercial break ID (1999, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1997 startup reamake.png|Startup slide (1997, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1999 startup remake.png|Startup slide (1999, 2014 recreation). Globalvision 1997 spoof on THH22M (2018).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2018). GTC 2002-2006 In 2002, the network's name was changed back into GTC. GTC 2002 ID.png|Network ID (2002). GTC 2002 commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (2002). GTC 2003 break (McDonald's).png|Comemrcial break ID (Mcdonald's, 2003) GTC 2005 break (Einmar Path).png|Commercial break ID (Einmar Path, 2005) GTC 2002 clock (Spirix).png|Network clock (Spirix, 2002). Undernews spoof-GTC 2003.png|Logo spoof on Undernews (2003). 2006-2012 GTC 2006 ID.png|Network ID (2006). GTC 2006 widescreen ID.png|Network ID (widescreen variant, 2006). 2012-present GTC 2017 ID.png|Network ID (2017). GTC 2018 Holiday ID.png|Network ID (Christmas 2018). GTC 2019 ID.png|Network ID (2019). GTC Endgame 2019 ID (Rocket and War Machine).png|Network ID (Avengers: Endgame, 2019, 1). GTC Endgame 2019 ID (Tony Stark).png|Network ID (Avengers: Endgame, 2019, 2). GTC 2017 break bumper.png|Commercial break ID (2017). GTC 2018 Holiday commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2018). GTC 2019 Commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (2019). GTC 2017 clock (StreamIt).png|Network clock (StreamIt, 2017). GTC 2018 clock (Cardtel).png|Network clock (Cardtel, Ant-Man and the Wasp, 2018). GTC 2018 Holiday network clock (SMI Bank).png|Network clock (SMI Bank, Christmas 2018). GTC 2018 Holiday network clock (SSB Ultimate).png|Network clock (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for Nintendo Switch, Christmas 2018). GTC 2019 clock (Renault).png|Network clock (Peugeot, 2019). GTC x Avengers Endgame 2019 clock (McDonalds).png|Network clock (McDonald's, Avengers: Endgame, 2019). GTC 2019 XMAS clock (IKEA).png|Network clock (Ikea, Christmas 2019). Fremantle for GTC 2018 closer.png GTC 2020 (50th).svg Category:Television channels in Cardinalia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:GTC Mediaworks Category:Cardinalia Category:Television